Horror Movie Madness
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Well this is my first RoyEd. Roy invites Ed over to watch a horror movie but, they don't quite make it until the end. Has both fluff and smut.


**AN: So this is my first Halloween One-Shot of the year, my first RoyEd fic, and my first M rated fic! All of that in one tiny fic! That's an impressive line up of firsts, I know and I hope that I don't disappoint in any way. So, as this is my first attempt at an M fic (as requested by my friend) I warn you of the possible quality. **

**So please review because I absolutely adore reviews and really want to know how I did with this one! **

**Please enjoy!**

Horror movie madness

Ed rang the doorbell with slight impatience. Mustang was expecting him and still spent five minutes getting the damn door, on Halloween no less. Ed looked behind him and noticed a few kids dressed up going from door to door. He was tempted, for a moment, to put a sign on Roy's door that said 'don't try this house, the guys a jackass.' There were two little things that stopped him.

parents probably wouldn't appreciate the use of the word 'jackass'

he was dating said jackass

Roy finally came to the door and gave Ed a small smile. "Oh fullmetal, you're here."

"At the time you told me to be, big fucking surprise," Ed mumbled as he pushed his way into the house. He immediately went over to the couch, sat down, and glared at Mustang.

"Why the anger?"

"You had me waiting at the boor for five fucking minutes you jackass!" Ed explained with a bit of a pout.

Roy chuckled at the ridiculous look on Ed's face. "Thought it was some kid trick or treating, you're certainly small enough."

Ed immediately got pissed and looked like he was about to start yelling so Roy smirked and sat down next to him on the couch. He put an arm around the younger man and turned Ed to face him. "No need to get mad at me," he whispered, giving the other a quick kiss.

Ed calmed down a bit and leaned into Roy a bit. "Fine, but no more short comments."

Roy nodded in agreement while still amused with the put still evident on his lovers face. "You know you have to move so I can get up and put the movie in right? I unfortunately don't have a magic DVD player."

Shit, Ed had almost forgotten why he was here on Halloween in the first place. Mustang had invited him over to watch horror movies and skillfully ignore all trick-or-treaters. "Fine, what movie we watching?"

"You'll see," Mustang answered with a smirk. He stood up and walked over to the TV. Grabbing both remotes, he picked up a case and put the movie in. he then walked back to the couch and pulled Ed close. "Don't get too scared now," Roy whispered as h pressed play.

Dawn of the Dead, why the hell did Roy have to pick a zombie movie? Ed paled a bit but, showed as little of a reaction as possible and put his head down on Roy's shoulder. It was just a movie about zombies; he could most definitely handle that.

About half an hour into the movie, Ed was both transfixed and freaked out. He was still hanging in there without too much of a problem though.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case about twenty minutes later. Ed was actually feeling a twinge of fear by then and a loud noise startled him. He jumped a bit and could here Roy chuckle in reaction.

"Scared Fullmetal?"

"N-no," Ed answered with a grimace. He didn't turn to meet Roy's gaze.

"You know I could turn the movie off if you want me too. I'm sure we can find something else to do."

"It's fine," Ed responded, still avoiding any eye contact that would give him away.

Roy couldn't see his eyes but, knew that Ed was freaked out just by the set of his face. He turned the TV off and noted the immediate look of relief. He turned the younger man to face him once again. "See not a problem," he whispered softly.

Ed refused to react even though he felt his pulse spike in reaction to Roy's words. That reaction had nothing to do with fear anymore. It had everything to do with the man sitting next to him though. Roy had a damn spark in his eye, one that made Ed's heart pound.

Roy had that damn smirk on his face as he softly pushed Ed backwards against the couch. Ed grabbed his at his shirt in reaction and heard Roy's low chuckle, "You get the idea then?"

Ed could feel his heart pounding, could fucking hear it. Roy's face was just inches from his but, that only lasted a moment. As soon as their lips met, all logic and free will and thought escaped Ed. They stayed that way, lips locked, until Ed felt Roy's suddenly impatient hands making their way under his shirt.

There was a small flurry of movement and then they were both shirtless. Metal met skin and it only sufficed to turn Roy on even more. Their lips met again for a brief moment before Roy pulled back a bit.

Roy slowly moved his hands down Ed's chest, stopping for a moment at the nipples. Ed closed his eyes and let out a small moan. "Shit," he managed, "Just get on with it."

Roy chuckled before placing a series of small kisses down Ed's neck, "Patience is a virtue."

Ed wanted to scream, not only out of frustration with Roy's antics but also with the intense passion building up inside of him. Roy's hands migrated down towards his stomach and ended up right where skin ended and the pants began. He began to take off the younger mans pants slowly. "Shit just hurry it up," Ed managed breathlessly.

Roy let out another, softer, chuckle. "Patience my dear," he whispered.

There was a painful slow, carefulness to Roy's motions that he was determined to hold onto. This was the best part, the painful anticipation that wracked both of them. It made the final release so much better.

Before long, both of the men were completely naked and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Ed couldn't formulate words anymore but, silently urged Roy to just fucking get it over with already. Roy kissed him, all hesitation and patience gone. Ed felt a moan coming out against Roy's lips.

Roy carefully turned Ed over the rest was just a blur. Ed lost himself completely in the passionate frenzy that followed. There was no hesitation anymore, it was fast and hard and Ed couldn't bring himself to care about the pain that would come in the morning.

Roy and Ed matched each other; beat for beat, until the very end. Afterwards, Ed more or less collapsed, his eyes closed as he was so spent that he didn't believe he had the energy to open them anymore. Roy was equally exhausted but managed to turn Ed over. Ed subtly cuddled up next to his lover and Roy felt a small smile come to his lips.

"Perfect Halloween?" Roy asked.

"Fuck I love you so much," Ed whispered in response.

**AN: well that was quite the experience. I'm not sure how wonderful that was but, better then I expected so I'll live. Let me know what you think of that! And you just have to love the sprinklings of intense fluff I managed!**


End file.
